Gavin
Golden Coast (formerly) Natalia |abilities = |possessions = |also known as = |titles = |allies = |affiliations = Trekkers Black Star Company |appears = The Black Star of Kingston |mentioned = }} avin was one of the ten original members of Black Star Company. Biography ''The Black Star of Kingston Gavin was chosen by Fleck Blackstar to serve as a member of the company, and sailed across Ayman Lake on ''Vanguard. During the voyage Captain Blackstar saw Gavin standing idle, and remonstrated with him for not being more dutiful. Reminding him of their vow to protect King Whitson Mariner and his family, he ordered him to greater diligence. Gavin immediately reported to Fleck's lieutenant, Galt, for a works assignment. Gavin and his comrades were soon at work at the mine site, taking turns digging at the first shaft. They were disrupted in their efforts by a strange, ominous noise, which set them and their escort of soldiers under Captain Vance on edge. Gavin, an archer, held his bow ready in case of attack, and ended up firing it when an intruder arrived on the scene. Unfortunately, Fleck tackled the intruder just as he fired, and was thus struck by the arrow. The intruder proved to be King Whitson, who quickly organized the soldiers and miners into returning to Vanguard. Gavin, feeling ashamed of his mistake and receiving nothing but scorn from Galt, attempted to flee but was halted by his friend Massie Burnson. However, after Fleck was safely aboard Vanguard, Gavin gave into his feelings of guilt and fled into the surrounding woods. Still fearing the noise and needing to get Fleck safely back to Seddleton, the others left without him. On Black Star Company's first return to the mine site, a recovered Fleck led a search for Gavin but failed to find any trace of him. However, they later found Gavin, disheveled and driven mad by terror, after he began imitating the loud screech they had heard previously. Taking him back to the mine site, they endeavored to find out what had evoked such fear in him. The answer soon appeared, swooping down from the mountains towards the mine site and Seddleton beyond it: the Lords of Prey. Gavin was taken aboard the flagship Natalia, where Massie tried to get him to eat and drink. The two were later attacked by birds during the Battle of Ayman Lake, and Gavin was taken belowdecks. However, he later emerged at the urging of Fleck, who enlisted him in his efforts to set off a blastpowder explosion. Before the explosion, Gavin succeeded in rescuing Lander, and was able to swim to shore with him. He recovered from his harrowing experiences, and was among the members of Black Star Company to remain in the newly founded Kingston settlement. Physical appearance Gavin was a slender buck with pure white fur. He wore a simple tunic marked with the patch of Black Star Company on his right shoulder, and he carried a sword. Personality and traits As a young buck, Gavin was shaky and rather unsure of himself, often found standing aside rather than doing work. After the Battle of Ayman Lake, however, he became much more confident and able. Trivia *The name "Gavin" is of Welsh and Celtic origin and means "white hawk."http://www.ourbabynamer.com/meaning-of-Gavin.html References Category:The Black Star of Kingston characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Good articles Category:Good characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits